Juvia's Quest
by megank13
Summary: Juvia has been given a challenging quest by master Makarov. With her chosen companions will she complete her mission? Juvia finds an unexpected friend come with her on this journey will her feelings change?
1. The Quest

"JUVIA!"the master was calling for her from behind the bar "Yes master" juvia replied "Quest"The master gave her a new quest,Juvia looked at the peice of paper "WHAT!"

Juvia was at home writing in her diary

_juvia doesn't think she can do this Quest alone... although it is 200000 jewels ...who can Juvia ask to go on this quest with Juvia?...LUCY! _

The next day Juvia was straight over to the guild asking lucy for help"Of course i'll come!,by the way what is the quest? Juvia handed over the peice of paper Lucy looked at it and forced a smile at juvia "how about asking gajeel you two seem pretty close" lucy asked juvia "no,juvia and gajeel are'nt close!,please lucy!" lucy said hesitantly"sure!when do we have to go?" Lucy thought to herself _...WHAT! SHE THOUGHT I WOULD BE OF HELP!... AHHHH ...WHY DID I SAY GAJEEL! ... AHHH! ... gray!..._

After Juvia had left Lucy turned to Gray for support "So what is this quest anyway?" Gray asked "well,we have to go undercover at the dark guild "surrounding"and-" Gray interupted lucy "wait,lu thats an assasins guild!" "I know!"lucy replied "Im coming with you I can't bare to see you get hurt!" "thank you gray.." lucy said with red cheeks.

Everything was packed and Juvia,Gray and Lucy were ready to leave when Gajeel came through the doors knocking Juvia as he passed Gajeel quickly turned around and noticed a peice of paper on the floor he picked it up and looked at then said "I'm coming with you"gave the quest paper back to Juvia and walked out with and Lucy looked confused were as Juvia just looked angry "Grr fine!,Juvia will let you come this time!" Juvia said to Gajeel Gray thought to himself ..._Hasn't she noticed he's already left?.._


	2. Fairglade city

On the train to fairglade city Gray runs through the plan with Gajeel "OK so we're going under cover at this assassins guild 'surrounding'" as Gray drowned on Gajeel grunted in agreement and lily sat next to him nodding his head "so the plan is to find out why they want this book and find the missing pages"lily said "sounds like a stupid thing to be risking our lives for" Gajeel said,he carried on "but, the last quest I did was such a bore im in this for the adventure,thats it don't expect me to protect all your asses from being kicked" Just as he finished talking the train came to a stop at fairglade city"OK this is our stop.." Gray said "LU! Juvia lets go!" gray grabbed lucy's hand and said to Gajeel "you coming?"

Gajeel grunted and jumped of the platform lily was flying and holding the map,"so from here we need to go west out of the city"lily said,"but before we leave we should check the city out" Juvia decided,Lucy nodded in agreement and looked at gray who smiled and agreed,Gajeel didn't seem to care but grunted in agreement anyway lily was too interested in the map he hadn't even heard what Juvia had said.

Fairglade city was a bustling town full of entrepreneurs and travelling wizards,although the city seemed peaceful enough everyone in the team was on edge expect of course Gajeel and Lily ..._...ugh he's so arrogant!... _Juvia thought to herself as she watched him and lily eat their third kebab from the food was getting excited over history books in the book stall,so gray and Juvia walked off to the gift noticed someone creepng up behind the bookstall he put his hand on Lucy's shoulder ... lucy nearly jumped out of her skin until she heard his familiar voice Lucy sighed with relief "oh its you!"

"It's time we head out"Gray said to Juvia,"Your probably right... you think the other- actualy do you think Lucy's found anything out?"Juvia thought Gajeel had been goofing off as usual

"Gajeel.."Lily said "hm?"Gajeel said his words were muffled because of the mouthful of iron he was chewing,"I found something"lily said "What?" Gajeel asked "In the place you told me to doublecheck,I don't think the guild is to the west of this place,I think we have to go east!" lily said "but east from here is desert"Gajeel said. they were interupted by gray and Juvia coming to collect them."It's time to go"Juvia said


	3. East

Lucy was remenicing with an old friend in the book store when he knocked over one of the books with his elbow the cover read '_uncovering Surroundings secrets' _Lucy was amazed at her luck and picked up the book with no hesitation and took it to the front desk to buy "Hey lucy about this quest can I come along.."Lucy's companion asked,before Lucy had time to answer Gajeel ,Gray an Juvia burst through the door of the dusty book store .Juvia's eyes landed on the guy standing next to Lucy her cheeks went red and her eyes widened ..."LYON!?" Juvia said shocked to see her old friend after all this time ..."Juvia.." lyon said with rosy cheeks looking at juvia he has had a huge crush on Juvia since they met Gajeel broke up the pairs deep gaze by standing between them and said "change of plans we're going east of here" Juvia shoke her head to get out of her daze"oh ok but why?" Juvia gave a menacing look to Lyon and then lily started explaining what he had said Juvia started to smile at lily _...Im glad Lily came along... I bet Lily was putting all this effort in while Gajeel was looking out for himself the big oaf!..._Juvia thought to herself

So after the newly formed team understood everything that was said they started to leave Fairglade city and headed east into the desert which made lucy quite nervous! _...THE DESERT!...Gajeel better know what he's doing!... _lucy thought to herself .Gray then gave her hug and said "it'll be ok lu" gray had a knack for calming her down and it seemed to work.

It was obvious that the pair had chosen the right way because they'd already come to trouble "Assassin wizards by the looks of it"Lyon stated, "yeah quite a few as well" Juvia said, instantly the team formed pairs Lyon and Juvia ,Gray and Lucy, leaving Gajeel and lily to pair there were about 50 assassin wizards surrounding them "gi hi" Gajeel said partly because he was right and partly because he had been itching for a fight all day he charged into the horde of wizards and all you could see was a few flying into the air just to smack onto the floor in a heap "Are you joining in or are you gunna stand there and watch how its done?"Gajeel said provoking Juvia who then ran in with no hesitation quickly followed by lyon,then Lucy had a burst of courage and ran in followed by gray they were all now fighting ,Gajeel didn't seem too impressed with this fight "there all small-fry dammit!" Quickly the fight was over everyone came out without even a scratch "ugh well that was boring" Gajeel said walking away from his huge pile of bewildered assassins.


End file.
